Hmmm, so that's what a lemon can do
by Just twisty
Summary: Pure Alice/Bella spring fluff, one shot.  Bella pops into visit Alice, who is enjoying some quiet reading time.


**Disclaimer: All Twilight characters belong to Stephanie Meyers, while I'm just teasing and bending them for a bit. No profit is being collected from the fiction contained within. **

**The storyline has women loving women, if this kind of love scares you, well darling turn around and go back the other way.**

**All language boo boos, whether it is in grammar or spelling or other miscues they lie at my feet, oh I could blame MS Word but heck fire that would be just silly.**

**Just a bit of Alice/Bella fluff.**

**XXXXXXXX**

As Bella walked into the Cullen house, she saw Alice sitting on the couch by the big picture window in the living room. Seeing the little pixie brought a huge smile to her face as the young woman seemed intent on whatever she was looking at on her laptop. There was just something about Alice that was like a balm to her soul.

"Hey Ali," Bella called out as she moved closer. As she did, she inhaled deeply capturing her best friend's scent. _'God, I love how she smells. A hint of tangy citrus mixed with cinnamon always makes me think of a summer day. She has the most alluring scent.'_

"Hi sweetie," Alice her musical voice chimed, lifting her head up and giving Bella winsome smile.

Peering down at the smaller woman resisting the urge to run her fingers through those silky raven locks spiked in perfect disarray, so she ran them through her own instead. Plopping down next to the smaller vampire on the couch, Bella let out a puff of air and crossed her arms across her chest.

Causing Alice to scrunch her tiny perk nose and lift an eyebrow at the girl, "everything okay Bella?"

"Yes, well no, Jake and I got into it again." Bella heaved out a frustrated sigh. "He's as bad as Edward was trying to tell me what's best for me, like I don't know my own mind. Its just sooo irritating."

Patting Bella's arm Alice, "I understand, Jazz use to be the same way. Maybe it's a male thing dating back to caveman days. Protect the women folk from all the things running around in the woods."

A tiny electric quiver raced from Bella's arm to her brain from where Alice's cool fingers were touching her arm. _'God, how I love her touch, the feel of her fingers on my skin, wow. Stop Bella she's with Jasper you can't have the hots for your best friend. Nope, nope, nope, not going there.' _She chastised the small voice in her head.

"Yeah, well the only things they're trying to protect me from in the woods are the things I want to be with," Bella snorted out. "Jake goes on about Edward and Edward still goes on about Jake even if we're no longer a couple. Each one touting how unsafe the other is for me to be around, phhhtt, the only unsafe thing about them right now is I might end up breaking my hand from hitting them because their sooo annoying."

"Well, honey they both love you, and though you and Edward broke up, he's still going to be protective of you. And being that they're both supernatural beings in some ways they're both correct, either one could hurt you." Alice replied softly her golden eyes connecting with Bella's deep chocolate eyes. "Mind you, I agree with you they both do get carried away with the whole attitude thing. They just don't see beyond their own vision of you being this fragile girl. Though admittedly, your ability to trip over thin air is rather unnerving." She finished with a giggle and a gentle nudge that was strong enough rock Bella but not enough to send her tumbling.

Feeling extremely mature Bella stuck her tongue out at her best friend before responding. "I wish they were more like you, Alice."

"What sexy? Charming? Looks to die for? Or my wonderful sense of shopping?" The pixie asked her eyes sparkling with amusement.

She huffed out. "Never mind it was a rhetorical question anyway. So what are you doing? Shopping online?"

"Beyond what everyone believes I do not always shop, silly girl," Alice said with a grin and tapping Bella's nose lightly. "No, I came across a wonderful fan fiction site."

"Fan fiction?" Quirking an eyebrow at the petite vampire, "what exactly is that?"

"Well, it's a place where fans post stories they written for say, TV shows, movies, books or well whatever." Alice answered turning the laptop so Bella can see the screen, "right now I'm reading a story based on some characters from Harry Potter."

Furrowing her brow slightly she gave the screen only a cursory glance before turning her attention back to Alice, "can't they get into trouble for like, I don't know, plagiarism?"

"Nah, they just put up a disclaimer, giving credit to whomever and stuff like that." Alice answered with a smile. "And I can tell you a lot of writers take the characters and the storyline in directions the original creators probably never considered. I have to admit I've become quite addicted to it. It's almost as much fun as shopping."

Bella's jaw dropped down in astonishment. She didn't think she'd ever hear such a thing coming from Alice. "What on earth could make you say such a thing? I mean there just stories right?"

"Yes, but it's the exploration in the stories, like take the Harry Potter books, a lot of fans, me being one of them, just can't picture Hermione getting together with Ron Weasley. I mean really, she's the smartest witch and she ends up with him? Come on she can do sooo much better and well, that's what some of the stories explore."

Glancing down at the laptop and then back up at Alice, Bella smiled slightly, "okay, I agree I never did quite get how that couple came to be so this story your reading pairs her with someone else?"

"Yep," she said popping the p before breaking into another giggle. "But that isn't the only thing, sometimes they explore darker sides or even lighter things or they just take the characters and place them in an alternate universe. There are endless possibilities." Placing the laptop in Bella's hands, "here this is a short story why don't you read it and I'll fix you some lunch. I know Esme has some leftovers from the dinner she made for you Friday."

"Er, okay," her voice was filled with reluctance but not from the idea of reading the story but from Alice leaving her side. _'Tell her to stay.'_ Then on cue her stomach grumbled, which made pixie to giggle and hop off the couch and head into the kitchen.

Bella frowned down towards her stomach, _'traitor. Oh stop I shouldn't be having these thoughts. She has Jasper. Yeah, I know.'_ She sighed softly at that truth and turned her attention to the laptop.

"Oh there are some other stories I have open that I found equally enjoyable," Alice called from the kitchen.

"M'kay" Bella mumbled out as she began to read the story.

It didn't take long for Bella's eyes to widen in shock as she read, "uh Alice."

"Yes, sweetie?"

Swallowing slightly, "uh, this story has Hermione and Narcissa Malfoy together. I mean like together, together and Alice, they're…" Bella's felt her face heat up and just like Hermione in the story felt her sex clench as she continued reading exactly how together the two characters got.

"I know isn't it great? Quite an interesting pairing but the way the author presented it makes it quite plausible, wouldn't you agree?"

"Yeah," she breathed out in agreement.

Deciding the story was getting her too hot and causing her imagination to go places she really shouldn't, Bella clicked on a story featuring Kim Possible. Figuring that one wouldn't get her insides overheated. It didn't take long for her to realize exactly how wrong that assumption was, _'holy shit. Kim and Shego, damn!'_ A soft grown escaped Bella's lips before she could clamp them tightly together as she imaged how the green-skinned thief sounded when she purred as she explored what was under the cheerleader's outfit.

Quickly clicking through the other stories Alice had opened Bella felt her mouth go dry. It didn't matter the genre all the stories Alice was reading had two and sometimes three female characters being romantically linked. Licking her lips, she raised her head up and stared towards the kitchen then back to the laptop.

"So, these er…" Bella managed to squeak out before her throat closed up as she read how Jo and Blair from The Facts of Life, moved from their outward hostilities towards each other to a whole new understanding. _'Wow, who knew you could do that on a motorcycle.'_

Clearing her throat, she tried to speak again but then Alice stepped out of the kitchen carrying a tray of food and a can of pop. Bella couldn't stop her eyes from watching every graceful step the smaller woman took. The natural sway of Alice's hips was hypnotic, like a pocket-watch going back and forth. Jerking her head up to quit from staring, she found an even more mouthwatering picture. The smaller woman had just begun to bend down and place the tray on the coffee table. Giving Bella a lovely view of Alice's cleavage and a very sexy red lace bra. Her heart began to race as her thoughts went back to what Narcissa and Hermione had been doing and how she really wanted to be doing the very thing with Alice.

Seeing Alice's nostrils flair, she realized the small pixie could smell her arousal, which made Bella blushed deeper and cross her legs together only to find that wasn't the best of moves. It provided her stimulation where she really, really wanted it but knew it really, really wasn't the best time for that area between her legs to experience such encouragement.

'_Oh crap!'_ Bella thought as she bit back a groan and bent her head so her hair could cover her face.

"It's okay Bella," Alice said softly her delicate fingers reaching out and touching the girls shoulder. "Some of the stories, as they call them, lemons can be quite arousing." Sitting down gently next to Bella, "there's nothing to be ashamed of, it's just a natural reaction."

"M'kay," came the mumbled reply. "Er, Alice, uh you know these stories are, well lesbian in nature."

The sound of sweet bells chiming filled the room as Alice giggled, "of course I do silly, I'm the one who picked them and they're called femslash."

"Oh yeah right," _'jeez, just kill me now.'_

"Does that offend you Bella?" Concern filled Alice's voice.

"What no," Bella lifted her head up and turned to look at the petite vampire. "Not at all. I guess I'm just surprised. I mean Edward is sooo puritanical about such things and I guess, I thought, you know, you being born around the same time…"

"Sweetie, Edward and I definitely do not share the same views about sex or actually much of anything else for that matter," shaking her head. "We may share the same time period but we took different roads in our life, besides I'm bi-sexual."

For all the money in the world, Bella couldn't stop her eyes from widening and her mouth dropping open at that bit of information. It was news to her. "Really? How come you never told me?"

"Hmmm? Well, it's not something I really think about." Seeing Bella frown the small vampire sighed, "honey, it's not that I was keeping it a secret from you. It's just a part of who I am and to be honest I can't recall a time where my sexual preferences would've been brought up in any discussion we had." Tapping the younger woman's nose, "most of our talks centered on Edward, Jacob or how to keep you safe."

'_Ha, she has you there.'_ The voice in Bella's head crowed. "Boy, that makes me sound rather self centered."

"No, just a someone who was going through a lot and needed an ear to bend, which I was more the happy to provide." Placing her arm across the younger woman's shoulder's she pulled her into a hug and kissed her cheek. "Now to answer your unasked question, yes Jasper is well aware of me being bi-sexual, in fact he's bisexual as well and we have an open marriage."

"Jasper's bi…wait an open marriage?" Swiveling her head to face Alice, "what does that mean?" _'You know exactly what that means,'_ her mind tittered out. _'You just want to know what that might mean for you. Well, duh, I know that but I'm not going to blurt that out to Alice what if she's not interested. Yeah good point.' _"Er, I thought your were soulmates."

"No, not soulmates. Just two people who are very comfortable with each other and I suspect if we had met during say during the late sixties instead of the early fifties we wouldn't have even gotten married. We just sort of followed convention back then and got married instead of just living together." Gently stroking Bella's face, "and as far as what the open part," leaning over so her lips were slightly touching the blushing girl's ear she whispered. "It means exactly what you think it does."

"Oh," Bella managed to push out before her brain went fritz from the delicate kiss Alice placed on her ear.

"Would you be interest in making a lemon with me, sweetie?" Alice breathed out as she trailed a kiss down the girl's neck.

Bella wanted to shout hell yes but all that managed to spring from her mouth was a soft, "uh huh," that was followed by a moan as the cool lips trailed back towards her own wanting lips.

Alice hummed, "hmmm, now, you can see why I like fan fiction." She said before capturing Bella's full lips with her own.

'_Oh yeah, bring on the lemons,'_ Bella thought before becoming completely lost in the kiss.


End file.
